narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cursed Corpse Reincarnation Technique
|kanji=呪屍転生の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |image=Cursed_Corpse_Resurrection.jpg;User Resurrects Soul(s) and proceed for sacrifice Cursed_Corpse_Possession.jpg;Victim becomes possessed by soul. |romaji=Jushi Tensei no Jutsu |english tv=Cursed Undead Reincarnation Jutsu |viz manga=Forbidden Technique: Cursed Undead Return from the Dead |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden~Kuroboshi Clan, Kekkei Genkai~Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Reincarnation Ninjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu, Incantation Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users= |teams= |hand signs=Tiger, Snake, Bird, Dog, Dragon, Clap hands |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} This technique is the purgatory of resurrection and reincarnation, this has been one of the malevolent creations ever made in existence by the Kuroboshi Clan. Usage Before this technique can performed, the user must first acquire the blood of the sacrifice and a paint the kanji "Immortal" (不滅, Fumetsu) or "Vessel" (容器, Yōki) onto the sacrifices body, the caster would then form the necessary hand seals then summons a serial of Incantations symbols to form on either the ground around the sacrifice or on the sacrifice's body. The soul of intented resurrection must either reside in the or hell in order to be brought back; souls trapped in seals that don't classify them as dead or isn't present in the pure land cannot be summoned. The user would then sacrifice the vessels body and chakra by either having the soul overwrite it completely leaving the former soul alive as resource/backup or by stabbing the vessel(s) in the chest killing and bringing the resurrected soul to it's new body, this process will cause the vessels eyes and hair to turn silver or lime green. Although Rinpakyū Yoshihisa created this technique but died before he could use it, his theory by its usage would allow the user to have an immortal body but his theories were never proven. Attributes The body the soul will inhabit will appear ghastly pale, weakened from the ritual but the resurrected soul would still have full function and capabilities to perform complex skills, unlike the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation's appearance on reincarnated souls with marred and cracks the body would most likely attain perfection. An unavailable characteristics of a resurrected soul possessing a vessel is the silver or lime green eyes and sclerae marred with incantation marks scattered about. The soul possessing the vessel will have certain parts of their abilities while others will have all they had during their life, despite the soul possessing a vessel the body retains all it's features except access to Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta, they would still have the wound from the ceremonial ritual that resurrected the soul in the first place. Enhancements The vessel will possess certain beneficial factors by the Cursed Corpse Reincarnation Technique, the bodies that are sacrificed as vessels are granted an immortal body. The immense limitless and refilling of life force and chakra the soul will possess allows them to fight eternaly and regenerate any wound but cannot regenerate a new limb nor can't the soul survive from soul based techniques, certain techniques can easily eradicate or remove the soul from the vessel temporarily till the soul returns back to its body and continue on. The being can continue fighting while their body recovers from their wounds, certain can effect the vessels body highly depending on the souls death or alignment, signs of regeneration are a swirl of ash or steam emitting from the wounds. Certain weakness are similar to Impure World Reincarnation Countering Known Resurrected Souls Also See * * *Strength of a Hundred Seal